finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Armlet
This article covers the recurring armor and Accessory type known as Armlets. For the page that covers Rings as an Accessory, see Rings. , , and are a recurring type of Armguards in the series, which also appear as accessories in some titles. They are often used by melee and magical-based jobs that cannot equip their counterpart, the Gauntlets, like the Monk, the White Mage, and the Black Mage. As examples of a recurring Armlets on the series we have the Reflect Ring, the Protect Ring, and the Cursed Ring. Appearances ''Final Fantasy Armlets are a type of body armor that can be equipped by classes who cannot equip heavier armor which are lighter and do not reduce Evasion. Rings are a type of armor that can be equipped by most Jobs in ''Final Fantasy and provide status prevention to the wearer at the cost of reduced Defense. List of Armlets: *Copper Armlet *Silver Armlet *Ruby Armlet *Diamond Armlet *Thief's Armlet List of Rings: *Protect Ring *Crystal Ring *Angel Ring ''Final Fantasy II The Power Armlet and the Protect Ring can be found in ''Final Fantasy II. ''Final Fantasy III Armlets are named Bracers in this game, and can be equipped by magic-based Jobs and provide magical bonuses to the wearer. List of Bracers: *Bronze Bracers *Mythril Bracers *Rune Bracers *Power Bracers *Diamond Bracers *Protect Ring *Astral Bracers Final Fantasy IV Armlets and rings can be equipped by most characters, though the melee characters that can only equip a limited number of these. Edge and Yang can also equip some armlets exclusively. Also, in the GBA remake, some new armlets that can be obtained in the bonus dungeon, the Lunar Ruins, can grant some special abilities to the wearer. Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- *Silver Armlet *Rune Armlet *Power Armlet *Diamond Armlet Final Fantasy IV: The After Years *Iron Armlet *Silver Armlet *Diamond Armlet *Power Armlet *Rune Armlet *Hyper Wrist *Martial Armlet (Dummied) Final Fantasy V Rings are accessories in ''Final Fantasy V. These have a wide range of effects. ''Final Fantasy VII In ''Final Fantasy VII, all of the armors are a sort of Armlet or Bangles, with or without Materia slots. In addition, some Rings can be also equipped by the party as accessories, usually with effects related to elemental and status ailment resistance or induction. Also, the Power Wrist is the only armlet that is an accessory. ''Final Fantasy IX In ''Final Fantasy IX, armlets are a type of armor used by all party members, excluding Freya and Steiner, who wear Gauntlets instead. ''Final Fantasy X In ''Final Fantasy X, Yuna, Lulu, Kimahri, and Auron use Rings, Armlets, or Bracers as armor. The other party members use different kinds of Shields instead. ''Final Fantasy X-2 *Silver Bracer *Gold Bracer *Rune Bracer *Moon Bracer *Shining Bracer *Star Bracer *Defense Bracer *Recovery Bracer *Speed Bracer *Lure Bracer *Iron Bangle *Titanium Bangle *Mythril Bangle *Crystal Bangle *Regen Bangle *Haste Bangle *Power Wrist *Hyper Wrist *Tetra Band *Tetra Bracelet *Wizard Bracelet Final Fantasy XI A subcategory of the "Hands" line of equipment. See Gauntlets. Examples include: *Assassin's Armlets *Hecatomb Mittens *Sha'ir Gages *Wonder Mitts *Gigas Bracelets *Palmer's Bangles *Enkelado's Bracelets *Magus Bazubands *Pallas' Bracelets *Alkyoneus' Bracelets *Mahatma Cuffs *Summoner's Bracers *Valkyrie's Cuffs Final Fantasy XII Armlets and Rings are types of accessories in ''Final Fantasy XII. ''Final Fantasy Tactics Armlets and Rings appear as accessories in ''Final Fantasy Tactics, and can be equipped by every Job. ''Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Rings and armlets appear as accessories, and can be equipped by any Job. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift'' Rings and armlets appear as accessories, and can be equipped by any Job. Unlike the previous game, some accessories teach abilities as well.